konhana's little mistake
by Silver-Moon-Light94
Summary: what would happen if a new student joined naruto's accademy in the same year? would there be danger any discord with in the village? would the Akasuki achive their goal and collect the nine binjuu? And who exactly is this new student?
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Hi everyone!! It's me ionesther I hope u all will be nice to me Chu winks at all of u

This is my second naruto fan fiction hope u all like it 3

summery: kotako inoway is a transfer student sheis just relizing her power in konhana and wnts to find out how much she cn use befor she gets caught rated T-M for latter chapters.

disclamer:I don't own any of the charters

Well anyways on with the story

Chapter 1 the beginning

The kyuubi no yoko was laying in wait all the while gathering his strength to break the cursed seal that binds him to this inferior child. Naruto Uzumaki had no idea about what was going to happen to him in the coming months ahead.

A month latter

"Good morning students" said a very happy iruka.

"Good morning iruka-sensay" replied the class.

It was Monday morning and as we all are the class was still half asleep. "OK before we start class today I want to introduce you all to the new transfer student." said iruka.

A timid little girl that looked about the same age as them came in through the door and said "Hi I'm kotako inoway" she bowed, when she straitened up she said "it's very nice to meet all of you" and smiled flashing her fangs which sent a shiver down the entire classes spines.

"OK Kotako you can go sit next to Sasuke" instructed iruka. She went to where he pointed and sat down next to Sasuke giving him a quick hart wrenching smile and a flash of her sharingan, in return he gave her a quick once over thinking what she could possible be and how she could possibly have the sharingan when only his clan had that trait and a brief sneer. When class begun she answered every question that was asked and tested the knowledge of the rest of the students on how much they knew about demons. This made some of the students start to suspect her of being a spy from some where. When class was over the minute she walked outside she received a note from a falcon that was from the kazekage of the sand village. The letter said that she could have Garra but she must come and get him tonight if she wanted him alive. Kotako smirked 'heh heh heh I knew I'd get to him somehow' thought kotako as she waited till all the students had left.

When the school yard was empty she summoned her friend Ai and wrote a letter back to the kazekage telling him that she was sending Ai in her place to retrieve Garra by tonight. Kotako explained the situation to Ai and sent her off with the falcon. Then she let the illusion that made her look like a normal human go and reverted to her partly human form. This form had big midnight black wings, fox ears, eight demon fox tails, fangs and black claws. Unfortunately Neji had seen every thing because he had just finished training and had taken the long way home. He accidentally stumbled upon the stark naked kotako standing in the middle of the school court yard while she was destroying her illusion to revile her true self and to bask in the full moons light.

"I knew that something was off with you the moment I laid eyes on you kotako inoway" stated Neji when he stopped a foot behind her.

Kotako wiped around to face him with glowing red eyes "heh heh heh nice to see you too Neji Hyuga but you see I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here me being weaponless and all" said kotako with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Well, now that you know what I am I can't risk you telling any one now so….." she lunged out and griped her clawed hand around his thin neck then came so close to him that he could feel her breath on his skin. "I'm not going to kill you because there is some one that I want you to meet and if I killed you here then the village will throw me out soooo I'll just simply take you with me and send a letter to your father telling him that your staying with me for a while" hissed kotako in Neji's ear. Neji's eyes widened as the shock of what she had said sunk in to him. "but why are you doing all this" said Neji with a hint of fear in his voice. "isn't it obvious? Simply because _I can_" hissed kotako as she knocked him out and turned him into a little brown furred fox kit.

With that over and done with she wrote and sent the letter to the hyuga residence and went back to her apartment on the outskirts of the village where she put her illusion back up and got ready for bed.

When she finished brushing her teeth she heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the corridor. As they knocked on the door kotako walked to it twisted the handle and opened it to revile two ambu pushing a little girl and a little boy towered her. "why did these kids give us your address when we caught them at the gate trying to get into the village?" asked the ambu with the bear mask on. "Omigawd why were both of you outside the village walls at this time of night?!" said kotako with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She sent Ai a mental message to her telling her to play along with it. She did in saying "but onee-chan I went after nii-chan, cause you know how he gets when your not home, and by the time I caught him the gates were closed and we had to try to break in to get back home" Said Ai as she lied through her teeth. "Sorry gents but as you can plainly see my siblings were just trying to get home and saw no better option. So gomen if the caused trouble for you" said kotako to the ambu "it's ok now that we know what happened we can give them back to you but make sure that they don't do it again or else" said the ambu with the tiger mask on. As they handed Ai and Garra over to her she sad It won't _ever _happen again I promise. With that said she closed the door on them, locked it, put Ai, Garra and Neji to bed and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she found that Garra had snuck in to her bedroom and snuggled up under the covers with her. Kotako smiled at the fact that he was becoming happier with them then he was with his father. She got out of bed grabbed the cloths she was going to weir to school today and went in to the bathroom. When she was in there she striped turned on the hot water and stepped in while taking off the illusion in the process.

While she took her shower she started to sing her most favorite song that she had learned from a night class student at cross academy the year before.

Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…..

Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…..

How many times have we given up to this stifling pressure?

These feelings with no were to go begin to close their eyes

Garra awoke to the sound of the dark song and listened to it for a while

Has that smile with no impurities been lost to cruelty

I already know that we're distant existences

Although the unseen wounds are just eating away at my heart

Even now as I remain in the darkness

Thoughts of you won't stop weighing down my mind

Her shower ended and as she got out she kept singing

Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…..

Beyond the red, red dreams shaking the two of us had to meet

Our fates that met begin to turn

A secret that nobody, nobody knows

Falling, falling, falling

We can't return things to how they used to be

No matter how much we slice apart these sins

Surely…..

When she finished singing she had already combed out the blood red fur on her tails, dried the black feathers on her wings, brushed out her crimson hair and gotten dressed. Then she went out into the bedroom and woke up Neji and Ai and told them to get dressed then told Garra to hold still while he turned him into a little red fox kit and put him and Ai in her back pack. When that was done both Neji and her jumped out the window and ran the whole way to the academy.

thx for reading please review


	2. Chapter2: the surprise and the kidnaping

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters

* * *

Previously on konaha's "little" mistake

When she finished singing she had already combed out the blood red fur on her tails, dried the black feathers on her wings, brushed out her crimson hair and gotten dressed. Then she went out into the bedroom and woke up Neji and Ai and told them to get dressed then told Gaara to hold still while he turned him into a little red fox kit and put him and Ai in her back pack. When that was done both Neji and her jumped out the window and ran the whole way to the academy.

* * *

Present time..

When kotako and neji got to the academy they were late only because they had tried to stop naruto uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no yoko, from painting all over the hokage's faces. So when iruka- sensay caught them trying to sneak in to the classroom they were called out and sent to the front of the class. Iruka had just caught naruto and he was currently tied up in front of the class.

Because they were late and also because of naruto's antics the entire class was ordered to perform the transformation jutsu yet again for the second time this week. "Ok everyone because of your class mates foolishness, all of you must perform the transformation jutsu. All you have to do is make an exact copie of me," Iruka stated cheerfully. The class groaned but complied with his orders. One by one they went up and transformed in to their teacher. When it was naruto's turn, instead of turning in to his adoptive father he used his "sexy" jutsu. Which turned him into a very curvy naked blond with nothing but a few wisps of smoke to cover the most reveling parts. Iruka imedietly got a nosebleed that sent him falling to the ground.

When he recovered enough he waked naruto on the head and sent him to his seat with a scolding. While iruka had scolded naruto kotako had turned Gaara human and told him to go find a seat with Neji.

She was up next so when iruka called her up she was ready. "Um.. Even though I haven't been here for long I hope this is still good" said kotako as she made the hand seal for the jutsu. But what happened next was a shock to everyone.

Kotako had just made half of the seal and stopped dead. She brought the two fingers up to her mouth making a shushing type motion but with two fingers, then smiled a smile that had so much malice and anger in it that it made even iruka take a step back. She laughed aloud and then completed the seal. But the seal she made was to dispel a genjutsu and not to transform. "RELECE!" cried kotako. With that said red chakra started to form around her body. It resembled that of a fox. It's shape reminded iruka of kyuubi and that sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

The tails formed, eight of them, and lashed out at the class missing every one of the students. Kotako laughed again but this laughter was laced with a demonic undertone. "Did you really think that I was asking all those questions about demons for no good reason iruka- sensay?" jabbed kotako as she stared at him with scarlet silted eyes. "what… how… who are you really?... why are you in our village you demon?!" iruka stated calmly. "Heh heh heh, you still haven't figured it out. The reason why im here and who I am? It's simple really my name is silver, silver hecarie it's very nice to officially meet you Iruka Umino. My objective for coming to this pitiful village is… well you'll see," and with that five of her tails lashed out behind her and wrapped themselves around Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara. Silver took one quick look behind her to make sure that her charges were safe then dashed out the window and in to the forest that surrounded the village.

* * *

sorry its so short but this is what i could come up with on short notice at (looks at clock) 1:12 in the morning

but any ways R&R please


End file.
